D'ombres et de lumière
by Shoku Uki
Summary: La tristesse et les remords. Avoir aimé et avoir perdu. Et maintenant mentir et rêver.


****

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Au menu du jour: un nouveau oneshot.**

**Je sais que je n'ai rien publié depuis longtemps et que certaines pourraient croire que j'ai abandonné l'écriture, mais non. En fait, j'use mon clavier plus que jamais en ce moment avec la création d'une toute nouvelle fiction longue que je nomme affectueusement… mon bébé. Cependant, elle ne sera publiée qu'une fois complètement écrite et corrigée car elle se doit d'être parfaite puisque… c'est mon bébé :P (en fait, son vrai nom est _Été et hiver_). Contrairement aux apparences, je n'ai pas non plus laissé tomber _Tout pour tes bras_. Un nouveau chapitre sera bientôt publié.**

**J'offre cette fic en remerciement à Lys9191 pour ses précieux conseils. Merci beaucoup, sans toi, je serais encore bloquée. J'espère que cette fic te plaira.**

**Je tiens à remercier énormément Androxyque, sans qui je ne suis rien, pour son indiscutable talent de correcteur, mis rudement à l'épreuve dans cette fic.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture…**

* * *

D'ombres et de lumière

_Je me souviens… de cet homme._

_Il était grand, mais pas de la même manière que moi. Musclé, mais pas de la même manière que moi. De glace, mais pas de la même manière que moi. Il était ce que j'aurais pu être en étant humain… enfin, peut-être. Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, si je n'avais jamais découvert la vérité, si je ne m'étais pas laissé berner par cette entité, si je n'avais pas obligé la planète à me détester, si j'étais toujours en vie._

- Tout au long de sa terrible histoire, le général Sephiroth fit de grandes choses. Bien sûr, il fut l'un des meilleurs soldats que la Shinra ait connu, s'il ne s'agit pas du meilleur. Seulement, lorsqu'il découvrit la vérité sur ses origines, la fureur l'emporta sur sa raison et il voulut se venger sur le restant des…

- Pardonnez-moi, Julie du quotidien _Midgar en papier_, se présenta une jeune femme coiffée d'une longue natte blonde, interrompant le conférencier. Quelle était cette terrible vérité sur ses origines mystérieuses ?

- … il fut conçu par le viol de sa mère, répondit l'homme sur la tribune, récitant les réponses qu'il avait apprises par cœur.

- C'est horrible, mais pas au point de tomber si bas et de…

- Ce que vous pensez, mademoiselle Julie, et la façon dont Sephiroth résonne sont deux choses distinctes. Pour lui, si grand, si puissant, découvrir que son père était un violeur, que sa mère était une de ces personnes faibles qu'il détestait tant, que sa mère avait gardé cet enfant à naître pour ensuite s'en débarrasser lâchement fut pour lui un choc énorme. Il venait de tomber dans le déshonneur le plus profond.

- Mais…

- Je vous serais reconnaissant de me laisser terminer ma présentation. Je suis l'expert ici, c'est moi qui ai étudié sa vie.

Un froid s'installa sur l'assemblée de journalistes. Cet homme, décidément, ne devait pas du tout avoir envie de donner cette conférence !

_J'étais si grand à une époque. Un véritable héros. Une légende. On chuchotait mon nom, on le criait. Cette vie me convenait. Pourquoi ai-je laissé cette histoire de cellules me détruire ? Je ne suis qu'une expérience. Mais pourquoi tomber si bas ? Me faire haïr ? Donner tant de raisons pour qu'on veule ma mort ? Maintenant, il est trop tard. Je le sais bien. Je suis mort, mais à cause de ces cellules maudites, je ne le serai jamais vraiment. Et je continuerai de remuer ces si et ces pourquoi jusqu'à la fin… la fin de quoi ? N'aurai-je jamais une fin ?_

- Suite à ces découvertes, donc, Sephiroth voulut se venger sur le reste du monde tout en adhérant à un ancien culte de Cétras, une légende, Jenova, la calamité tombée du ciel. Tuer les hommes sans morale, tuer les faibles, terroriser les heureux pour les punir de posséder ce que lui, ne pourrait plus posséder, peiner les vivants pour les rendre vulnérables. Son but était de détruire ce monde qu'il voyait de rouge et de noir. C'est à ce moment que le groupe terroriste Avalanche s'est lancé à la poursuite de Sephiroth. Ils…

- Pourquoi ? interrompit un homme presque chauve, un calepin à la main.

- Parce qu'ils s'étaient donné comme mission de protéger la planète en générale. La Shinra représentait la plus grande menace avant l'apparition du général. La compagnie tuait à petit feu la planète alors que Sephiroth voulait la détruire complètement et entièrement, et le tout, rapidement. Il devenait donc la cible première du groupe. Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre, je pourrais vous l'expliquer en suivant mes notes.

Le regard froid de l'homme balaya le public. Il était couleur obsidienne, mais sans éclat. Le soleil ne semblait même pas s'y refléter. Et dans l'ébène de ses prunelles ne se lisait qu'un long et terrible ennui. Mais aussi une certaine résignation, une obéissance morne.

_Plus j'y pense, et plus je m'en veux. Je ne réalise le mal que j'ai fait que maintenant. Est-ce parce que je suis délivré de la puissance de cette chose que je nommais mère ? Comment ? Comment m'en suis-je débarrassé ? Je me souviens de mes premiers affronts contre cette étrange équipe dans laquelle il y avait un hérisson blond, une prostituée, une enfant, un chien rouge… Il y avait aussi un homme avec une boite de conserve à la place du bras, un autre qui fumait, un chat avec une voix horrible… Cette Cétra que j'ai tuée, ce Vincent Valentine… Mon père… Mon vrai père… Mais la calamité m'aveuglait tant en ces temps périlleux. Pourquoi maintenant, ai-je les yeux ouverts ? Grâce à quoi ? Grâce à qui ? Je ne le sais que trop._

- Mais il y eut également les Turks à la poursuite du général. S'il voulait détruire la planète, il était également de la responsabilité de la Shinra de le tuer. La compagnie seulement avait les armes pour l'arrêter.

Le regard du conférencier balaya la foule à nouveau. Il marqua de légers arrêts ici et là. Ici, une jeune blonde le regardait sans ciller d'un regard vide, une caméra éteinte à la main. Là-bas, un grand chauve avec des lunettes noires, un crayon et une feuille chiffonnée posés sur ses genoux. Complètement au fond, au dernier rang, un rouquin peigné de façon exubérante, le menton reposant sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos. L'orateur eut un léger soupir. Pourquoi lui ? Ils étaient quatre pourtant !

- Sephiroth est mort peu de temps après son apparition grâce aux armes secrètes de la Shinra qui l'ont détruit. Simplement, il…

- Quelles armes secrètes ?

- Tel que l'indique leur nom, elles sont secrètes. Donc…

- Oui, mais c'est quoi ? s'acharna la petite rousse au premier rang.

- La Shinra garde des armes puissantes dont le secret ne peut être révélé car…

- Mais vous, vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? persista la rouquine, qui, cette fois, s'était levée de sa chaise.

- Si tu ne la fermes pas, c'est moi qui te la ferai fermer, petite, il a dit que c'était secret, laisse-le continuer l'histoire ! cria soudainement la femme blonde assise derrière la rousse.

La pauvre journaliste se rassit, si rouge qu'on ne distinguait plus ses taches de rousseurs. Le discoureur remercia la blonde d'un regard et elle lui fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Comme c'était pénible de raconter ce tissus de mensonges au peuple… Depuis quand la Shinra s'occupait-elle de ce que pensait le peuple ? Ce peuple si faible et indigne…

_Je me souviens. C'était le hérisson blond qui tenait l'épée. Et c'est lui qui m'a tué. La première fois. Je croyais que c'était la fin. La Shinra ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'étais donc invincible. Mais non, pas pour lui. Pas pour cet homme dont j'ignore maintenant le nom. Je l'ai déjà su, il me semble, mais cela remonte à si loin. Pourquoi suis-je mort cette fois ? J'étais pourtant bien plus fort. Un moment d'inattention, je suppose. C'est triste tout cela. Si j'avais vécu plus longtemps la première fois, cela m'aurait peut-être empêché de continuer, de l'écouter, cette chose que je vénérais… Comme je m'en veux maintenant. Comme je m'en veux. Je l'aurais peut-être rencontré avant, cet homme aux yeux magnifiquement sombre, couleur d'encre. Éclatants de lumière malgré leur noirceur sans fond et sans issu. Ces océans noirs dans lesquels je me suis perdu, noyé, dans les profondeurs, sans vouloir chercher la lumière de nouveau… Ces onyx de cristal, ces perles sombres de lumière…_

- Deux ans plus tard, quand le trio des frères fanatiques de la calamité tombée du ciel apparut, la Shinra sut exactement quoi faire, bien qu'elle fut en grande partie détruite. Elle était alors en voie de reconstruction et les mêmes armements qui avaient été nécessaires à la destruction de Sephiroth purent servir à détruire également les trois frères.

- Certains affirment avoir vu le général ! protesta un obèse en brandissant un crayon rouge vif devant son visage, sans doute aussi rouge.

- Effectivement. Certains l'affirment, mais ils ont tord, c'est faux. La Shinra était là et a abattu les nuisibles. Comme ils étaient des adorateurs de Jenova et donc, de Sephiroth, ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Comment peut-on ressembler au général ? Il avait les cheveux argents ! C'est peu courant !

- Il existe certaines substances chimiques, appelées teinture, qu…

- Oui, mais…

- En fait, cet homme…

- J'ai une question !

- Était-il là, lui, ce mec ?

- Sait-il vraiment de quoi il parle ?

Les prunelles sans vie du conférencier se retrouvèrent couvertes par de long cils sombres. Quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières de l'homme découvrirent de nouveau ses yeux toujours aussi ternes. Le public s'était levé. Tous criaient, hurlaient, injuriaient.

Reno, Rude et Elena avaient disparus. Ils étaient toujours là, mais cachés, prêt à agir. Tseng salua le public et descendit du podium. Rude apparut près de lui et l'escorta à l'intérieur de la Shinra. Et le bruit disparut quand les portes vitrées se refermèrent.

_Quand je suis revenu deux ans plus tard, je n'avais toujours rien compris. Et ce hérisson m'a de nouveau tué. Il avait réussi la première fois, les autres ne sont pas fous, ils se sont effacés le temps que le hérisson s'occupe de moi. Mais là, j'aurais pu l'avoir, je le sais. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais rencontré l'Utaien à travers le plus jeune des frères, de mes frères. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Lui qui m'a délivré de son emprise, de l'emprise de cette horrible voix dans ma tête. Il n'a rien fait, rien dit. Il était là et souffrait. C'est sans doute grâce à moi s'il est encore en vie. J'aurais dû le tuer. J'aurais pu le tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis laissé tuer à la place. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre. Je voulais le revoir lui, mais c'était impossible. Il était si beau, si jeune. Il avait de beaux cheveux assortis à ses yeux lumineux, lisses et doux et son visage… Oui, son beau visage où se disputaient divers tons miellés, dorés, de blé… Oui, cet homme…_

Tseng marcha sans un mot jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Reno et Elena apparurent à ses côtés alors que Rude appuyait sur le bouton. En silence, ils entrèrent dans la pièce contigüe et montèrent.

Le rapport fut rapide et Rufus leur donna le restant de leur journée de libre. Tseng se détacha des trois autres et s'isola dans son appartement. Il repensait aux mensonges qu'il avait dit, repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu, repensait…

Las d'avoir ainsi fait quelque chose d'aussi peu important, Tseng se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir triste. Et il repensa… Et il repense…

Il pense à cette nuit horrible au cratère nord, torturé par les trois incarnés. C'est si horrible. Arrêtez. Partez de sa mémoire. Disparaissez.

Il pense au combat aérien entre Cloud et Kadaj. Puis, Cloud et Sephiroth. Il n'a pas envie de se battre. Non, il peut l'écraser. Pourquoi Sephiroth n'y met-il pas toute sa puissance ? Pourquoi ? C'est si étrange… Que ressent-il ? Il ne déteste pas l'ancien général. Non, étrangement, il semble le laisser indifférent. Ou même… non, rien.

Il pense à la deuxième chute de l'argenté. Ce doit être si terrible de mourir deux fois. Et c'est si terrible de laisser un ange mourir… Il est si beau…

Il pense à Hojo, deux semaines après la mort de Sephiroth, qui le convoque dans son laboratoire. Qui lui explique qu'il veut faire renaître Sephiroth et qu'il a besoin d'une protection s'il réussit.

Il pense… Il revoit… Il sourit… Pourquoi donc ?

_Oui, ces deux semaines ont été une torture. J'étais seul, je flottais. J'étais mort, mais toujours conscient. Et elle me parlait toujours, dans ma tête, me disait que la prochaine fois, je réussirais. Et je lui disais que je ne voulais pas. Alors elle faisait des choses horribles, me montrait des images, lisait dans ma tête. Et je souffrais. Je ne voulais plus, mais je n'avais pas la force. Elle me torturait jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou. Et quand je reprenais mes esprits et lui disais de nouveau qu'elle me répugnait, que je ne voulais plus… Elle recommençait, comme c'était horrible… Mais je voyais parfois ces yeux éblouissant si beaux dans ma tête, ce corps, cette voix, ce toucher… juste avant qu'elle ne transforme mes visions heureuses. Et il souffrait et mourrait. Oui, ce fut si horrible…_

Il voit le scientifique qui réussit. Il s'écarte de la table où est apparu Sephiroth et son beau corps, ses beaux yeux mako, ses cheveux soyeux, semblables à une volute de brume solide.

Il voit le général se lever. Il semble si troublé, déchiré. Il se jette sur le scientifique, mais Tseng le bloque.

Il voit son visage s'égayer en rencontrant ses yeux. Ses iris pâles s'agrandissent et ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement. Toute agressivité a disparu de son visage. Le temps s'est arrêté.

Il voit le scientifique courir. Il sort, comme le lui a demandé le Turks… sans même s'en rendre compte. Comment a-t-il réussi à parler ? Une boule lui noue la gorge. Leurs armes se baissent.

_Puis, je m'en souviens si bien, je me suis fait de nouveau arracher à la rivière de la vie. L'entité en moi hurlait. Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait pas réussit à détourner mes pensées, si fortes à cette instant, de l'Utaien. Allais-je le revoir ? Le pourrais-je ? Ou bien mourrais-je encore une fois ? Et revenir ici, dans cet enfer, avec elle ? Non. Je voulais revivre, je veux revivre. Le revoir. Juste le revoir. Oui, lui. Plus rien ne compte. Puis, une lumière, forte, aveuglante. Une voix hurlante à l'intérieur de moi, horrible, impossible à ignorer. J'avais si mal. J'en souffre encore tant… cette voix… Comme elle me semblait horrible, m'aveuglait. Je me suis levé, me suis tourné vers le vieil homme et ai obéi à ces cellules maudites. Mais quelque chose m'a bloqué. Quelque chose de magnifique, une apparition divine, la peau hâlée, les cheveux volant derrière lui suite à la rapidité de son mouvement. Oui, il était là. Là pour mon réveil. Là pour moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je l'ai vu si clairement… Et mon arme a glissé contre la sienne, la pointe de mon épée a touché le sol. Puis je l'ai lâchée. Je voulais tant de lui. Il m'éclairait tant à cet instant. Et je n'entendais plus que sa respiration. Et j'ai compris sans le savoir ce qui m'avait éveillé de mon cauchemar. Ce pourquoi Jenova m'a quitté. À cet instant précis, j'étais libre._

Il sent le choc sur le sol se répercuter sous ses pieds. À son tour, l'Utaien laisse tomber l'arme avec laquelle il avait bloqué l'attaque, hypnotisé.

Il sent son cœur s'accélérer. Et il bat si fort. Comment sa cage thoracique peut-elle le contenir ? Tout son corps semble ébranlé par ce bombardement dans sa poitrine.

Il sent un regard posé sur lui. Il le sent pénétrer son être, ce regard dans le sien est si vivant, si puissant, solide, réel.

Il sent un front contre le sien. Qui s'est approché de l'autre ? Est-ce lui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprend rien, mais veut tant que cela continue…

Il sent des lèvres contre les siennes, douces, sans brusquerie... amoureuses ? Ses mains se lèvent. Mes mains se lèvent. Oui, mes propres mains, dotées d'une volonté propre, et se perdent dans les longs cheveux argentés du général, cet homme dont je ne connais que le nom et l'histoire, cet homme qui me bouleverse tant, cet homme qui a ravi mon cœur de glace pour le faire fondre dans ses bras chauds… celui qui a su me changer par un simple regard.

_Et ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Son visage si près du mien me rendait si heureux. Et ses lèvres… Il me semblait réticent. Était-ce son premier baiser ? Un homme pareil, ce n'était pas possible… Mais ses gestes étaient si tendres, quelque peu maladroits. Il voulait bien faire, mais semblait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Il ne me repoussait pas, non, non, au contraire… Je garderai ce souvenir toute l'éternité qu'il me reste à vivre. Nous étions si seuls au monde._

Et nos vêtements tombent. Ai-je le droit de faire cela ? Comme je m'en fiche ! Il y a si longtemps, toute ma vie, que j'attends cet homme, que je l'espère.

_Et je voulais plus, toucher sa peau, la sentir contre la mienne. Il ne disait rien, se laissait faire. Il semblait si heureux, libre, pour une fois dans sa misérable vie de Turks. Et j'étais la cause de ses joies._

Et il est contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je le laisse faire, m'utiliser. Ses lèvres contre ma peau…

_Mes lèvres ne le quittaient plus, je le voulais pour moi, je goûter, le toucher…_

… ses mains si douces…

… _et ne plus jamais le laisser partir…_

… à lui pour toujours, je suis…

… _car il m'avait délivré, avait vu, m'avait aimé…_

… et il me parle, si doucement, puis, rapidement, me remercie pour je ne sais quoi…

… _et nous avons crié notre plaisir ensemble…_

… mon cri dans le sien, lui, en moi, il m'a deviné, il sait tout de moi…

… _puis je ne comprends que maintenant la fin. Tout est devenu froid, je me suis effondré. Quelque chose de chaud coulait dans mon dos. Collant et humide, désagréable. J'ai levé des yeux admiratifs vers lui, ce Turks sans peur. Comment avait-il put ? Je voyais si clair dans son visage triste. Je n'eus même pas à le pardonner parce que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. J'avais compris. Je comprends toujours. Et je l'aime encore._

Mais l'ivresse retombe et l'oubli s'égare, me ramène à la réalité alors que je suis dans ses bras. Un poignard qui traîne sur la table. Je serre les dents. Serrais les dents. Oui, il serra les dents et attrapa le couteau. Lâche, il cacha son visage dans le cou de l'argenté qui partageait son incompréhensible amour. Il le devait. Il était un chien et devait obéir. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Et lentement, la lame miroitante s'enfonça entre les omoplates de l'incarné.

Il y eut un hoquet et Tseng l'accompagna doucement jusqu'au sol, tentant de se noyer dans les yeux de mako magnifiques plutôt que dans la marre de sang qui déjà teignait le plancher de sa souffrance, de sa couleur de mort. Et lentement, la lumière dans son regard de mer et d'algues, de saphir et de jade, cette lumière éperdue s'éteignit. Un sourire faible étira les lèvres de la légende, et il disparut en une fine poussière de lumière cruellement de la même couleur que ces yeux, sinistre et pourtant, magnifique. Et cette lumière captura celle du regard de Tseng et s'en fut avec elle. Son regard couleur obsidiennes s'éteignit, remplacé par le vide, le froid. Le vide, le froid de celui qui reste.

_Et jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer et de veiller sur lui, de le regarder remplir ses dossiers, tuer d'autres hommes de ses mains tachées de pourpre et de mal. Et le seul sentiment plus fort que l'amour que je lui porte est la jalousie. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il me tue à nouveau. De ses mains si douces. Et peut-être, avant de mourir cette fois, pourrais-je lui dire, simplement..._

Et seul dans son lit, Tseng s'endort, s'imaginant une présence près de lui. La présence de l'homme qu'il a tué. La présence qui lui manquera toute sa vie, sans savoir qu'il est tout près et l'observe. Car jamais plus l'autre ne pourra dormir. Et jamais plus Tseng ne rêvera. Il a tué, pour survivre, l'élu de son cœur. Mais il est mort. N'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide privée de cœur. Car l'autre l'a gardé. Et jamais Tseng ne voudrait lui reprendre.

_Oui, comme j'aurais voulu lui dire…_

Et sur son cœur était gravé quelques mots que seul son détenteur pourrait voir, lire, comprendre…

_- Je t'aime._

Je t'aime.

_Et alors que je le regarde dormir, une perle salée mouille les draps près de lui. Comme j'aurais aimé que ça soit la mienne. Mais jamais mes larmes, aussi nombreuses soit-elles, n'atteindront son monde._


End file.
